


What Is This Feeling?

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealous!Ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: When an Anachronism forces Nyssa to join the Legends, Sara wonders what is up with Agent Sharpe.





	What Is This Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked me to write a fic with Nyssa joining the Legends and jealous Ava. I can't find the ask anymore, but I hope this is okay! Note that I have never watched Arrow, so I hope I wrote Nyssa okay.

Sara sighs as a transmission from Agent Sharpe comes through again.

“Can you think of anything we’ve done wrong recently?” she asks the crew.

“Yes,” Nate says unhelpfully.

“Anything worse than usual?” Sara clarifies.

“No?” Nate says. 

“Okay. Put her on, Gideon.”

Gideon displays the video message. Agent Sharpe is in the middle of the screen, looking less than happy.

“Sharpe!” Sara says. She’s already worrying that something happened that is somehow her fault.

“Sara,” Ava says. It has to be bad, or she wouldn’t use Sara’s first name. “There was an anachronism. Something you might like to know about.”

“Yeah?” Sara says. She’s staring at the screen intently and wondering why she didn’t find out about the anachronism.

“You really need to get back to the Bureau.”

Ava’s hair is down again, and she doesn’t look like she is plotting anything.

“Okay,” Sara says. “I will be right over.”

Ava nods. 

 

 

“So what happened?” Sara asks at a Bureau room. “And did something go wrong with our anachronism device? Because I haven’t picked up any recently.”

“We made a decision to hide that one from your ship due to its personal nature.”

“Personal, huh?” Sara says. Ava leads her up a staircase and unlocks a room.

“Sara,” a woman says from a bed. Sara stares at her.

“Nyssa?”

“It’s me.”

“You look different,” Sara says.

“I’m from 2022,” Nyssa says. “I’ve been in a few fights since, what is it now? 2018?”

“Why are you here?”

“One of your anachronisms launched me into the second century just as I was about to get shot. Well, I did get shot, but it saved me. I didn’t die like I was supposed to. The Bureau can’t send me back alive because that would mess up the future that happens when I die, and they can’t send me back dead for ethical reasons, I guess. Either way, I can’t go back. I’m dead there. I’m joining the Legends.”

“What?” Sara says.

“You need some more ladies on your team,” Nyssa says. 

“Yeah, but we don’t just pick people up.”

“No? Not even me? Wouldn’t I be invaluable to your team?”

“If I said yes, are you in good enough condition?” Sara asks. Saying no to Nyssa is the hardest thing for her to do. She has pretty much already lost.

“Yes. Even the doctors say I’m okay.”

“Fine. Just until you find somewhere else to go,” Sara says.

“Thank you,” Nyssa says. “Agent Sharpe is going to be very glad to be rid of me.”

“That’s Ava. Every day that goes by without her hearing any news about us is a good day for her.”

Ava stares at Sara. It’s not the hostile glare she’s used to, it’s more sad and offended.

“Lance, a word,” Ava says, stepping out.

“I know it can have consequences, but I don’t know what else to do,” Sara starts before Ava gets a single word out. “I can’t just let her die. When I died, she went on a murderous rampage.”

“Whoa,” Ava says. “I know. I’m not questioning your judgement. I just want to say that I don’t actually hate you. I don’t live each day hoping not to hear mentions of you.”

“Aww, I’m honored,” Sara says. “Do your superiors know of her decision?”

“I haven’t gotten around to informing them,” Ava says. “It’ll be in the weekly newsletter.”

“Was that a joke?” Sara says. “From the terrible Agent Sharpe?”

Ava glares at Sara in a much more familiar scowl. “Don’t make me regret this.”

“What could go wrong?” Sara says. 

 

 

“I can’t believe nothing has gone horribly wrong so far,” Sara says. The dinosaur has been successfully removed from Medieval China without total destruction. Nyssa had helped a lot with knocking out some attempted warriors trying to slay the beast. At first, having her former lover on board didn’t seem very wise, but considering everyone on the Legends team who has dated another Legend, mother-kidnapping wasn’t really all that extreme. She and Nyssa still worked well together. They instinctively synchronised their attacks and backed each other up. The spark was still there, but this time Sara knows better. It wouldn’t work, at least not in that universe.

“It’s a matter of time,” Zari says. 

Another message from Ava comes through, and Sara sighs.

“Lance! Are you busy?” 

“Yes,” Sara lies. 

“That doesn't matter. There is a staff meeting at the Bureau that they want you to go to.”

“A staff meeting? They have those?”

“Yes,” Ava says. She doesn’t look amused at all.

“What are they going to do if I don’t go? Dock my salary?” Sara says.

“Going will prove that you mean to cooperate with us. It’s a chance to improve the general impression of you. Just go, okay?”

“Fine,” Sara says. She’s fully aware that she will probably regret agreeing. 

“Okay. It starts in five minutes.”

Sara groans. “You couldn’t have told me earlier?” 

“You’re on a time ship. Put on a clean outfit.”

Sara sighs and wears her nicest shirt. 

“You look decent,” Ava says. She seems to be genuine.

“It’s no furry cape, but it’s clean,” Sara says. 

“How is Nyssa?” Ava asks softly.

“She’s good, actually. She’s actually really helpful in a fight.”

Ava frowns a little bit and leads her into the meeting room. Ava sits in the last row, and Sara sits next to her.

“Today we are going to talk about the importance of following protocol at all times,” a man is starting to drone. Sara tries not to fall asleep on the spot.

Sara keeps her eyes open with difficulty. It would reflect quite badly on her if she napped. 

“So, I assume all of you have read the Procedure Handbook Version 5A.hfC0-3 PDF?”

Most of the people in the room nod. Sara has no idea what they’re talking about.

“Did you read it?” Ava whispers to Sara.

“I never got it,” Sara says.

“Oh. You must not be on the mailing list. I didn't read the email either. think my spam filter must have caught it.”

“Your spam filter catches your work management email?”

“They sent me too many requests for me to go to their fundraising things. And they told me how to wear my hair.”

“Understandable. I never thought you were such a rebel, though. And I like your hair,” Sara says.

“Our new office program has been a stunning success. Our employees report a much better environment for them. And we have some exciting plans for the future. We will be redecorating the parking garage and the first two floors of Wing B. Unfortunately, that means that both will be closed, but the renovations will be new and very sleek. We also made allowances for increased budget for heat and air conditioning. And next week, employees can compete for Employee of the Month awards, superlative titles, and the ping-pong championship. And we have gotten a few complaints about a weird smell in the cubicles, so please throw all of your moldy food away.”

“This is surreal,” Sara says. “It’s like a corporation.” 

Ava nods. Sara thinks she actually spots humor in the woman’s eyes.

Sara thinks about how she could be using her time. She could be practicing with her weapons, or sleeping, or sleeping with someone. Anything would be better than hearing some executive talk about how good the Bureau is.

“Do you go to lots of these?” Sara asks. 

Ava nods. “They have a few every month.”

“Am I going to have to go to any more?” Sara says.

“I don’t know. I don’t think so.”

“Do you ever get bored?” Sara asks.

“Yes. I bring paperwork, usually.”

“Why don’t you have paperwork now?”

“Because babysitting you requires all of my concentration.”

“Hmm,” Sara says. “Or you just enjoy spending time with me.”

“What?” Ava says. Sara has never heard someone sound so mildly irritated in a whisper before.

“You like to call me even when it’s not necessary.”

“I’m checking in on you to make sure you haven’t done anything foolish!”

“You’re sitting with me at a meeting!” Sara says.

“To have someone to be bored with,” Ava says. Sara can tell she’s lying.

“Okay, so what do you want?”

“I’ll tell you after the meeting.”

 

 

“So…” Sara says, in the privacy of Ava’s office. 

“I just want to see how you’re doing. With… Nyssa.”

“We’re alright. Why do you ask?”

“Well, she just sort of invited herself onto your team, and I know you two used to date, and she’s from the future. That wouldn’t matter, except she knows what happens to your friends.”

“You don’t trust her?”

“It’s not that,” Ava says. “I just want you to keep your guard up.”

Sara smiles slowly. Ava stares at her like Sara is making evil plans.

“You’re jealous.”

“I am not!” Ava objects.

“You don’t like her because she and I used to have a thing, and she’s attractive, and now she’s travelling through time with me.”

“You have no way to prove that.”

“This isn’t a court of law. I’m just saying, Nate and Amaya had a messy breakup and you haven’t said a thing about that.”

“They’re not you. They’re not the captain of the team.”

“You don’t think I can avoid letting my feelings influence my actions?”

“No. I really don’t!” Ava says.

“You’ll be glad to know that I don’t have feelings for her anymore. She’s beautiful, but she’s not for me. And maybe I can’t control my feelings,” Sara says. Her voice is softer now, and she’s fully aware that she might be making a mistake. “I’ve done it for this long, but…”

Sara leans forward slowly, giving Ava a chance to walk away if she wants. Ava doesn’t move backwards. She steps forward and kisses Sara.

Sara kisses her back, holding on to both of Ava’s hands. Her nose bumps Ava’s cheek and Ava switches sides, eyes shutting. Ava is leaning down over her, and Sara notices again how tall she is. 

“Still jealous?” Sara whispers into Ava’s lips.

“Not anymore,” Ava says.


End file.
